Cristophoros Samedi
Cristophoros Mattathias Samedi (ᚺᚱᛁᛋᛏᛟᛈᚺᛖᚱ᛫ᛗᚨᛏᛏᚨᚦᛁᚨᛋ᛫ᛋᚨᛗᛖᛞᛁ) is a Warlock, and the main protagonist of . He is the adopted son of the warlock Leo Chamberlain, the father of Rose Chamberlain, and the ex-husband of Katherine Chamberlain. Christopher has had a close friendship with the warlock Ambrose Spellman since his childhood, and has a strong connection to his brother Arthur. Christopher is a member of the Samedi Family and the Spellman Family. Biography Early Life Christopher Mattathias Samedi (born 31 January, 1701) is a warlock born to the Voodoo Loa Baron Samedi. However, he was raised and adopted by Leo Chamberlain. He attended the Academy of Exceptional Witches & Warlocks (1710-1722) in his youth. He was dubbed the most brilliant student at the academy. The Vice Lords and Meeting Katherine He was once a leader of a group of dangerous warlocks until he was shown his future by his lifelong friend Ambrose Spellman. He fell in love with a mortal named Katherine. As a result of their "love", their daughter was conceived. Becoming a Father and Fatherhood After the birth of their daughter, Christopher revealed to Katherine, that he was a warlock, unknowingly putting his daughter at risk. As of 2019, Rose finds his address and by the order of the courts, he gains full custody of his daughter. When her life was threatened, He began to fight for her protection against her enemies. He told her that "When he saw her, he dropped onto his knees. He knew that He wouldn't let anyone harm her. She is his little girl." Marrying Ambrose Spellman In 2019 After they both admitted their feelings for one another, Ambrose and Christopher finally wedded each other, thus merging both families together and becoming parents to Rose. Meeting his True Father and Adjusting to a New Life Personality Christopher is described as unpredictable, over-protective and stubborn, but also very intelligent. He is extremely loyal and has a loving nature towards his child. He strongly believes in trust, honesty and loyalty and whenever he would give his word to someone, he would keep it, as he has said "I'm a man of my word". He is known for speaking his mind and having a fierce temper, which he possibly inherited from his father, Christopher is capable of controlling it. Christopher very rarely has tolerance for those who broke their words to him. He has been shown to go to great lengths to make those that disrespect him suffer. Christopher is very knowledgeable and deceptive in many ways. This encompasses knowledge of how to fight, wield a sword and defend himself. He exhibits an open-minded and optimistic personality. When he meets Katherine, he respects her for her bravery and willingness to put herself in harm's way to protect her loved ones, which is something that Christopher himself has done for his daughter many times. Christopher in general is a very emotionally hardened character and has difficulty at times handling and accepting certain emotions. He's a hurting & angry soul, who wants the best for his daughter Rose, as he doesn't want her to fall down the same path he did in his youth. He tries his best to be there for her, as well as trying to fight for her freedom from her mother Katherine. He's the devil in disguise who will hold a grudge against anyone in a split second. Physical Appearance Christopher is tall standing approximately 6'0" (1.83 cm). He has dark brown hair and blue-grey eyes. He's very handsome, and he's aware of his looks. He often wears dark clothing such as a black long-sleeved button up and black skinny jeans. However, when he was a student at the academy (in flashbacks) he wore a black short-sleeved button up and black skinny jeans. On days necessary for school uniforms he was seen in a button-up black shirt with a dress jacket and dress pants. Powers and Abilities * Immortality: Since Christopher was never human to start with, he possess Immortality. He is not susceptible to human weaknesses, thus being immune to all aging, disease, and death. *'Spell Casting': The power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. **'Telekinesis': The power to move objects and persons through mental influence. **'Pain Infliction': The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. **'Divination': The power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. **'Necromancy': The power to control, manipulate, and resurrect the dead. **'Illusions': The power to alter the senses of others to perceive a false reality. **'Augmented Warding': The power to place protection spells and wards on places and people, shielding them from harm. **'Astral Projection': Christopher is capable of astral projecting his spirit from his body. **'Enchantment': The power to imbue a person or object with a magical capability. **'Advanced Atmokinesis': The power to control the weather. **'Siphoning': The rare ability to absorb nearly all forms of magic from external sources in place of their lack of personal power. **'Voodoo': The power to access spiritual supernatural forces and attain success such as divination, revenge, and necromancy. *'Omnilingualism': Christopher has the ability to speak all human languages. Relationships Rose Chamberlain Rose is Christopher's biological child. Christopher loves his daughter dearly but for her safety he had to sacrifice his life for the sake of her survival. Christopher would destroy those who would ever harm Rose. Christopher's love for Rose has no limits, Christopher is very protective of her. She knows how strong he is and, because of that, she believes he can keep bad things away. Apart from some bad things he's done, Rose knows what Christopher is and isn't afraid of him. Once he promised that nothing was going to harm her, Rose hugged him. Despite their time apart Rose calls Christopher 'Dad', showing that their bond is strong. Ambrose Spellman Ambrose is Christopher's best friend since childhood. They went to school together and from that point on, they have been much closer as they often team up to fight the usual threats towards Los Angeles. When Christopher's daughter was born, Ambrose was asked to be her guardian and godfather, and he gladly accepted. In 2019 After they both admitted their feelings for one another, Ambrose and Christopher finally wedded each other, thus merging both families together and becoming parents to Rose. Lily Samedi-Spellman Lily is Christopher's youngest child and only daughter with Ambrose Spellman. Shortly after Christopher and Ambrose's wedding, they found a surrogate, who gave birth to her. He loves her unconditional, and would do anything to make her safe. He and Ambrose adore their baby daughter and would kill anyone who would dare try to take her from them. Appearances The Witchy Diaries Season One }} Season Two }} Season Three }} Season Four }} Gallery |-|Season One= Season One Screencaps Christopher-S1-1.jpg Christopher-S1-2.jpg Christopher-S1-3.jpg Christopher-S1-4.jpg Christopher-S1-5.png Christopher-S1-6.jpg Christopher-S1-7.png Christopher-S1-8.png Christopher-S1-9.png Christopher-S1-10.png Pick_Your_Posion-Christopher.png Christopher-S1-11.png Christopher-S1-12.png Christopher-S1-13.png Christopher-S1-14.png Promotional Images Christopher Chamberlain-Promotional.jpg Christopher Chamberlain-S2-Promotional.jpg Etymology * The name Christopher is an American baby name. In American the meaning of the name Christopher is: He who holds Christ in his heart.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/christopher/ * The name Mattathias is a Biblical baby name. In Biblical the meaning of the name Mattathias is: The gift of the Lord.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/mattathias/ * The surname Samedi is French meaning "Saturday".http://www.surnames.nameslist.org/Samedi Tropes * Papa Wolf: Christopher is fiercely protective of Rose, and will dish out a No-Holds-Barred Beatdown to anyone who harms her. * Pretty Boy: Thoroughly aware of his handsome looks, and often exploits them to his advantage. * Squishy Wizard: Christopher is one of the most powerful characters in , since he is a pureblood and former gang leader. * Psychic Powers: Christopher possesses powerful mental faculties which he uses to manipulate the minds of others and corrupt them. He is also very adept at telekinesis, which he constantly uses on-screen. Trivia * Christopher has a "birds of a feather" tattoo on the front of his left shoulder. **He also has the name of his daughter written on his chest. * Christopher has a triangle tattoo, on the right side of his back. * Christopher's daughter Rose is the person he loves the most in the world. **In Secret in the Stars, he calls Rose his "light" and his "little girl". * In The Darkest Minds, Baron reveals that Christopher is his biological son and that he left him with the Chamberlain Family. * When Christopher asked Baron about his mother in The Darkest Minds, Baron tells Christopher he never had a mother in the beginning and that he is a force conceived by the spirits (nature). References Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Pure Bloods & Royals Category:Witches & Warlocks Category:Protagonists Category:LGBTQ Category:Vice Lords Member